the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 214
NeS1 Post 214 shows Ursa Major, the constellation-bear, with his love, Trixie the cyborg-rottweiler, asleep in a massive bed together in an undisclosed arena location. Morris the Cat, who sees Trixie as a rival, sneaks into the room but MaybeChild, in her search for an overly animated mushroom she lost in NeS1 Post 204, steps on his tail and he screeches out of the room. The noise wakes Ursa Major is is about to maul MaybeChild before she offers him the mushroom she finally found. He took it and left when The Otter enters the room. He had been tricked in NeS1 Post 211 to seek out a dog-jaw weapon from Trixie while wearing Semievil's cloak as Semievil hoped Trixie would kill The Otter instead of himself. This plan backfires when MaybeChild makes Otter change his clothes into something more fashionable and Semievil comes in to get his cloak before they throw it away. Only when Trixie then wakes up does he realise his mistake and he's left alone to deal with the cybernetic dog that he had mutilated in NeS1 Post 193. Post *If such a mental image could be made by anyone, they would see Ursa Major and Trixie sound asleep in a humongous bed. Morris the Cat slinked-* audience member: Where did the bed come from? And where in the arena can this new thing be? Geb the Writer: Hush you. It just is, ok? *slips audience member a $10, where then the person leaves quietly, grinning.* *ANYWHOS! Like I said, Morris the Cat crept closer and closer to Trixie, waiting for the perfect distance and timing to leap and swallor Trixie whole. Morris was just about to strike when someone stepped on his tail. Maybechild!* Maybe: Oops, sorry there little, er, big kitty. I was just trying to find that mushroom and-oh! There it is. *Meowing loudly, Morris scampered out. As Maybechild bends over to pick up the fiesty mushroom, Ursa Major wakes up, towering over Maybechild. The huge bear prepares to maw her when she turns around and looks at it with an innocent face.* Maybe: You don't look too good Mr. Bear. want this mushroom? *Ursa major cocked its head sideways, obviously confused. Maybe held the mushroom up higher, and hesitantly, Ursa Major took the mushroom. As ursa Major was leaving the room, theOtter steps in with Sem's cloak on.* Otter: Hey, I heard you could get some good bone- Maybe: I have to inteerupt you right there. Besides, that vloak just isn't you! Gimme the cloak. Otter: But I'm not wearing any clothes under it. Maybe: *shivers* Here: some Abrocrombie and FitchAbercrombie & Fitch article, Wikipedia. clothes to wear instead. Go into the bathroom there and come back when you've finished changing. *TheOtter steps into the bathroom, and after a minute of what sounds like a pit crew tuning up a car in the Indy 500Indianapolis 500 article, Wikipedia., he steps back out, looking like an A&F model(except with more clothes on). He gave Maybechil the cloak, who prepares to toos it aside when Semievil runs in.* Sem: Don't throw it away! I'm very fond of that cloak. *Semievil takes his cloak from Maybechild and starts to put it on, but all the noise he made when entering woke Trixie up. She began to growl and foam at the mouth.* Sem: Hey, I could use a little help here guys. Guys? *Semievil was the only one left in the room, save the bloodthirsty rotweiler. Sem cursed at himself violently.* References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post